leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ralattt/Liu Fang, the Exiled Monk Work ( Work in Progrress)
|date = |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 436( +86) |resource = energy |damage = 57 (+ 2.2) |range = 155 |armor = 17 (+ 3.8) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 ( +3.0%) |healthregen = 5.1( +0.65) | = |speed = 345 }}Liu Fang, the Exiled Monk is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Consecutive attacks and abilities mark Liu Fang's targets with reddening thumping rings. The fourth consecutive attack or spell against the same target will consume the rings, dealing true damage and stunnung the target (capped at 150 against minions and monsters). The rings are removed if Liu Fang doesnt attack for 4.5 seconds. |description2 = Increases Liu Fang's Attack speed ans spell vamp for 4 seconds. |leveling = target's maximum health)}} |leveling2 = |cooldown=9 |cost=66 |costtype=energy |range= }} Liu Fang dashes a fixed distance in the direction of his target, dealing damage as physical damage plus additional 40% magic damage based on its targets ability power, reduce the expireince gained, energy regeneretion, health rgenerneration and manan regenereration of that enenemy by 45% by 2.8 seconds. The ability will also apply on-hit effects. And Increase Liu Fang Increases attack speed based on 5% of the damage dealt for 2 seconds. If the enamy dies while under the affect of Chi block they expolode dealing magic damage to nearby enemies based on 15% of their maximum life,you regain 50 energy and will aplie the Chi Block debuff to nearby enemys within 300 range. |leveling= |cooldown=4.5 |cost=70 |costtype=energy |range=500 }} Liu Fang makes a somersault to a nearby location, becoming untargetable for 1.25 seconds and gaining the ability to use Energy Burst before the effect ends to flash to target location. |description2=If Liu fang does not use it, he will slam in to the ground below him, dealing magic damage ,slowing and silencing nearby enemies for 1.4 seconds. |leveling2= 600 |cooldown=8 |cost=90 |costtype=energey |range=300 }} Liu fang flashes to target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and stunning them for for 0.6 seconds and granting 45 energy,130 mana, 30 fury and a 15% movment speed buff for 2 seconds in a smaller area than Vault. Energy Burst does not apply the slow. |leveling= 300 |range=600 }} }} Liu Fang taunts all nearnby enemys within 800 range for 0.5 second everey 4.5 seconds for 4 times and gets lifesteal for 5 seconds and within the next 6 seconds ,Liu Fang can dashes in a flurry toward a target enemy within 650 range and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target within 325 range, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. He also gains an attack speed bonus for 2 seconds after hitting a target with this skill. Liu Fang can recactivate this abiletiy as as long as Infinate Fist is active active and he has 35 energy to do it, but each succesive cast wil cause to him to lose 10% of his movement speed, stacking up to 3 times. |leveling= |cooldown=70 |cost=100 |costtype=energy }} The Abilitie icons are propertie of Blizzard entertainement and the splash art and portret of Cutz on deviant art Background Image: Category:Custom champions